Les petits papiers d'Hermione
by LeanaB
Summary: La romance façon Shakespeare.


Les petits papiers d'Hermione

«Tous les jours sont des nuits pour moi tant que je ne te vois pas, et les nuits sont des jours clairs quand le rêve te montre à moi.»

Logés sur un petit papier au creux de ses mains, ces quelques mots qu'Hermione venait de lire lui étaient aussi familiers que les traits de son propre visage. Et pourtant, personne à Poudlard n'était au courant de son goût pour William Shakespeare, un poète moldu dont elle appréciait la finesse des mots depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle n'avait jamais jugé adéquat de partager sa culture moldue avec ses amis sorciers. C'est pourquoi ces quelques mots tracés dans une écriture des plus élégantes l'interpelèrent davantage encore que n'importe quelle autre tournure de phrase. Les B.U.S.E.S approchant à grands pas, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention d'aller pratiquer son activité préférée: étudier. Elle rejoignit ses amis Harry et Ron qui, déjà exténués par leur dur labeur fourni en révisions, l'abandonnèrent rapidement pour aller jouer une partie de Quidditch. Seule à sa table et plongée dans les lignes de la connaissance magique, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le petit papier posé sur la table à côté de son encrier. C'est quand elle s'attaqua à son devoir de Métamorphoses que son regard se posa sur l'intrus installé au milieu de ses affaires. Sa réaction première fut de tourner sa tête à 180 degrés afin de peut-être découvrir la personne qui lui avait écrit la première phrase shakespearienne. N'ayant pas assouvi sa recherche, elle jeta alors son dévolu sur le petit papier, trop curieuse d'en connaître le contenu. Elle avait tout d'abord suspecté une mauvaise blague des jumeaux Weasley mais dès que les mots inscrits sur le papier se dévoilèrent à ses yeux, elle sut que ce n'était pas cela et qu'aucun des rouquins ne les avait écrits.

« Si la connaissance est le but, te connaître doit suffire.»

Peines d'amour perdues. Bien entendu qu'Hermione savait d'où était tirée cette phrase. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir une connaissance presque égale à la sienne des oeuvres de William Shakespeare. Cette personne était-elle sincère ou se jouait-elle d'elle tout simplement ? Trop distraite pour continuer ses études, Hermione rangea le petit mot avec soin aux côtés de celui qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt.

La nuit d'Hermione fut courte mais bénéfique. Reposée et fraîche d'esprit, elle ouvra les yeux prête à attaquer sa journée avec énergie et bonne humeur. Tout en étirant ses bras au-dessus d'elle, elle se retourna dans son lit et se retrouva nez à nez devant une petite boule blanche qu'on avait délicatement posée sur le bord de son matelas pour qu'elle la remarque dès son réveil. Rapidement, elle s'en saisit, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et s'empressa d'en découvrir le contenu.

« Quarante mille frères ne pourraient pas, avec tout leur amour, parfaire la somme du mien. »

Hamlet, le premier livre qui était venu effleurer ses doigts. Têtue, Hermione n'avait jamais accepté ouvrir ne serait-ce un livre pour enfant. Elle avait fermement décidé de se familiariser avec les lettres à l'aide d'une des pièces les plus connues de Shakespeare qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal à dérober dans la précieuse bibliothèque de son père. Depuis ce jour, le même exemplaire d'Hamlet l'accompagnait partout où elle allait. Ce dernier nichait à présent dans l'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet à Poudlard.  
Hermione se demanda avec quel sérieux elle devait considérer ces mots et leur intention. Tout au long de la journée, elle y pensa sans savoir qu'en faire. D'un côté, elle redoutait que ceci ne soit que le commencement d'une blague qui avait pour but final de lui faire du mal et de l'autre, elle espérait que la personne qui avait découvert son secret ressentît véritablement les sentiments qu'il exprimait avec des mots auxquels elle avait déjà succombé une fois. Debout dans un couloir, Hermione attendait Harry et Ron pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Pensive, elle lâcha pour la énième fois depuis le matin un long soupir. Quelqu'un passa à côté d'elle et, à la hauteur de ses oreilles, soupira comme en écho au sien. Hermione qui avait les yeux baissés sur le sol distingua uniquement le pan d'une robe noire puis le papier qui tomba sans bruit à terre. Lorsqu'elle se fut retournée, la personne au soupir avait disparu ne laissant derrière elle que le petit indice blanc.

« L'amour est une fumée faite de la vapeur des soupirs »

Hermione tourna les talons et courut, bousculant quelques filles au détour d'un couloir. Elle savait qu'elle ne le trouverait pas, pas aujourd'hui, peut-être jamais… ce Roméo inconnu pour qui son coeur commençait tout juste à battre. Elle en était certaine à présent: ceci n'était pas une blague. Il s'appliquait beaucoup trop pour que cela le soit. Son souffle se faisait rauque. Epuisée, Hermione s'affaissa contre le mur d'un couloir silencieux et, le visage entre ses mains, demanda d'une voix plaintive:  
\- Mais qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ? Qui que tu sois, rien ne viendra freiner cet amour qui vient de naître dans mon coeur.  
Hermione savait qu'au fond ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer à haute voix dans l'espoir qu'il l'épie était faux. Son amour était nourri par son imagination et un nom ou un visage réel pouvait détruire à tout moment ce frêle sentiment qui avait pris forme à partir de peu. Bien qu'elle se délectait de ces petits papiers, sa curiosité finirait par prendre le dessus et finalement, assoiffée de connaissance et blessée, elle serait laissée aussi seule qu'elle l'avait été au début. La joie mais aussi la déception l'assommèrent lorsque, le soir-même, elle trouva un papier posé sous son peigne sur une commode.

« Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons Rose, par n'importe quel autre nom sentirait aussi bon. »

Il l'avait entendue et avait deviné le sens caché derrière ses fausses paroles. Le message de cette citation était des plus claires: Roméo ne se dévoilerait pas à sa douce Juliette.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'ait reçu de mots. Au début, emplie d'espoir et avide, elle avait attendu qu'un petit papier rencontre le chemin de ses yeux mais il n'y avait rien eu. Doucement, elle avait perdu patience. Pourtant, sa passion n'avait aucunement diminué, elle s'était même accrue, sa souffrance comme son attirance. Son Shakespeare inconnu avait piqué sa curiosité et, après avoir enfoncer la porte de son coeur, s'était glissé aux tréfonds de son espace personnel. Maintenant, il la faisait languir, impuissante. Elle aurait voulu embrasser ces doigts d'où les mots qui lui étaient destinés jaillissaient. Oh, comme elle en aurait envie ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comme un pantin, elle attendait les ordres de son marionnettiste. Plongée dans le brouillard de ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la petite boule blanche qui virevoltait au-dessus d'elle tel un flocon de neige. Lorsqu'enfin celle-ci croisa son regard perdu au loin, Hermione essaya de l'attraper mais en vain, elle volait de plus en plus haut, s'éloignant rapidement de la portée de ses mains. Hermione poussa un grognement mécontent et s'efforça de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine sa course mouvementée en haut d'un arbre en s'installant confortablement entre deux branches. Impatiente, Hermione sortit sa baguette et déclara:  
\- Accio boule de papier !  
Mais ceci ne fonctionna pas. Hermione évalua donc le trajet jusqu'à l'objet de ses attentes et se mit à grimper. Plus elle avançait, plus ses mains tremblaient. Elle souffrait de vertige, mais elle avait décidé de tout donner pour pouvoir lire ce que contenait ce papier. Elle s'en approchait mais une branche sur laquelle elle prenait appui céda, la laissant seule face au vide. Pendue, les jambes se balançant dans l'air, elle lutta contre la peur qui avait empli ses yeux de larmes. Elle s'interdit d'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas si proche de son but. Elle se concentra donc sur sa respiration pour la calmer et, dans un soupir, se hissa afin de prendre appui sur une branche qu'elle pensait solide. Hermione tendit sa main à la recherche du papier. Une douce chaleur déferla en elle lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur cette matière qu'elle aimait tant. Après s'être efforcée de descendre de l'arbre sans tomber, elle s'adossa au large tronc et entreprit de découvrir l'écriture dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

« La passion s'accroît en raison des obstacles qu'on lui oppose. »

Il la menait par le bout du nez, mais il était le premier à s'y être laissé tenter et pour cela elle l'aimait davantage encore. Ce qui l'interpela avec ce message n'était pas son contenu mais plutôt sa source. Tiré de Tout est bien qui finit bien, Hermione y percevait une lueur d'espoir qu'un jour il lui dévoilerait son identité. Chaque matin, elle se le répétait telle Blanche-Neige dans l'attente de son prince: un jour, un jour, un jour…

Une semaine plus tard, avec plus de hâte que d'habitude, Hermione s'efforça de déplier le petit papier logé au creux de ses mains. Un peu plus loin, à l'abri de tout regard, le monstre aux yeux gris qui tourmentait depuis des semaines la proie dont il se nourrissait observa sa réaction à la vue des trois petits mots qu'il avait pris la peine de rédiger soigneusement.

Je t'aime.


End file.
